seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
타치바나 신노스케
.png |직업 = 성우 |소속사 = 악셀원 |출생년 = 1978 |출생월 = 4 |출생일 = 26 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 기후현 |출생지2 = |혈액형 = A |별명 = 신짱, 와카, 미스터 |활동시작 = 2003년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = 쿄우 (E'S OTHERWISE) |참여유닛 = DABA, ELEKITER ROUND φ |공식사이트 = http://tachibanashinnosuke.com/ |블로그 = http://gree.jp/tachibana_shinnosuke/ |트위터 = |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:立花慎之介 }} 인물소개 타치바나 신노스케(立花 慎之介, 1978년 4월 26일 ~ )는 일본의 악셀원에 소속되어 있는 성우이다. 기후현 출신. 특징 투명감이 있는 상쾌한 목소리가 특징2009년 발매된 에 연재되고 있는 <흑집사> 후기에 의한 작가의 공언. 으로, 우유부단한 소년에서 쿨한 청년까지 다양한 역할을 소화한다. 이력 2011년 5월까지 프로덕션 바오밥에 소속되어 있었으나, 동년 6월부터 악셀원으로 소속사를 옮겼다. 인물 *성을 좋아하고, 쿠마모토 성을 복원하는데 기부한 바가 있어 천수각에 이름이 적혀 있다<히노 사토시 vs 타치바나 신노스케 헤이세이 닛폰·국가 정보 전쟁 라디오!>에 의해서. *<바토스피배틀 스피리츠, 반다이 트레이딩 카드 게임 좋아하는 성우의 생방송! 2>에서 그 힘을 과시하여, 바토스피 세계의 미스터라고 불린다. 호출 및 응답은 '주인? No! 미스터!' *성우 데뷔 전, 4년 정도 팬터마임과 일본 무용을 하고 있었다. *후쿠야마 쥰, 스가누마 히사요시, 히노 사토시, 오노 다이스케, 마지마 쥰지, 콘도 타카유키들과는 동갑. 78년생 성우 유닛 DABA를 결성하여 활동 중모두 가명으로 활동하였으나, 후에 프로필을 수정하였다 이다. 유닛활동 *나루세 마코토와 함께 음악 유닛 Lux-age를 결성하였으며 히노 사토시와 함께 음악 유닛 ELEKITER ROUND φ（제로）를 결성. 주로 노래 작사를 하는 편이다. 에로게 활동 명의 *스메라기 미카도 (皇 帝) 성우활동 (전연령 작품) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;2003년 *D.C. ~다 카포~ (학생) *D・N・ANGEL (친구) *E'S OTHERWISE (쿄우) *로보짱 큐빅스 (블모터) ;2004년 *모래돌이 (개구리 가족) *미도리의 나날 (친구 B, 손님) *창궁의 파프너 (인류군 병사) *케로로 중사 (구경꾼) *하나우쿄 메이드대 La Verite (통행인) *후타코이 (남자 C) ;2005년 *D.C.S.S. ~다 카포 세컨드 시즌~ (우메이) *남쪽 섬의 작은 비행기 버디 (로버트) *라무네 (남학생 A) *응석부리지마!! (사콘, 남학생, 하야부사20) *이 사람이 나의 주인님 (친위대 A, 관객, 경비원 A) *코믹 파티 Revolution (위장 리더) ;2006년 *CLUSTER EDGE (클러스터 학생) *고스트 헌트 (남자 11화) *금색의 코르다~primo passo~ (남자 B) *따끈따끈 베이커리 (관객) *러브 캐치 CHU ~미러클 성우백서~ (야마시타 신스케) *마모루군에게 여신의 축복을! (와타나베 타카유키) *신기한 별의 쌍둥이 공주님 Gyu! (토마) *쓰르라미 울 적에 (마을 사람, 남자 B) *응석부리지마!! 갈!! (사콘, 남학생, 스탭) *지옥소녀 후타코모리 #3화 (아오키의 남자친구) *키바 -KIBA- (헤릭, 알렉) *토나그라! (남학생, 팬클럽 회원 A) ;2007년 *Myself; Yourself (히다카 사나) *노다메 칸타빌레 (카타야마 토모하루) *로미오x쥴리엣 (벤볼리오) *세인트 비스트 ~광음서사시천사담 (중급천사 사키) *세토의 신부 (밥) *채운국 이야기 제 2 시리즈 (고한승, 젋은 무관#18,31화) *학원 유토피아 마나비 스트레이트! (아마미야 타케후미) ;2008년 *CLANNAD -클라나드- (남자 손님) *세키레이 (사하시 미나토) *토라도라 (스토커) *흑집사 (소마 아스만 카다르) ;2009년 *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (아톰) *강각의 레기오스 (소호) *이나즈마 일레븐 (타치무카이 유우키) *케이온! (점원) ;2010년 *배신자는 나의 이름을 알고 있다 (루제 크로스제리아, 우즈키) *세키레이 ~Pure Engagement~ (사하시 미나토) *심령탐정 야쿠모 (나카하라 타츠야) *이나즈마 일레븐 (타치무카이 유우키, 루카, 라파엘레 제네라니) *주군와 함께 1분 극장 (나오에 카네츠구) *쥬얼 펫 팅클☆ (진나이 유우마, 유우마의 아버지) *흑집사Ⅱ (소마 아스만 카다르) ;2011년 *47 도도부견 (기부견) *SKET DANCE (우치다 타카아키) *꿈을 먹는 메리 (아키야나기 타카테루) *냥파이어 The Animation (뱀파이어) *세계 제일의 첫사랑 **세계 제일의 첫사랑（'요시노 치아키') **세계 제일의 첫사랑 2 (요시노 치아키, 남자) *언젠가 천마의 검은 토끼 (쿠로가네 타이토) *오빠 따윈 전혀 좋아하지 않으니까!! (키시카와 케이이치로) *주군과 함께 ~안대의 야망~ (아자이 나가마사, 나오에 카네츠구) *포켓몬스터 베스트 위시 (유우토) *하느님의 메모장 (시노자키 토시오) ;2012년 *기동전사 건담 AGE (그린 라이즈) *바쿠만. 3 (나나미네 토오루) *배틀 스피리츠 소드 아이즈 (저스티스 타치바나) *제로의 사역마 F (비트리오 세레바레 ) *액셀 월드 (자석 아바타) *오늘부터 신령님 (토모에) *은하로 킥오프!! (후루야 류지) *이나즈마 일레븐 GO (타치무카이 유우키) *크로스파이트 비다맨 (쿠로부치 바사라) *초속변형 자이로 제터 (토우마) OVA *박살천사 도쿠로짱 (마츠나가, 요시다) *마리아님이 보고 계셔 제 3 시즌 (하나데라 학원 학생) *세계 제일의 첫사랑 ~요시노 치아키의 경우~（'요시노 치아키') *아카네 마니악스 (남학생) *주군과 함께 (아자이 나가마사, 나오에 카네츠구) 극장판 애니메이션 *죠죠의 기묘한 모험 팬텀 블러드 (친구 B) Web 애니메이션 *망념의 잠드 (테라오카 후루이치) 더빙 *CSI 뉴욕 *CSI 마이애미 3 (브라이언) *골드 케이스 (어린 윌) *골드 케이스 3 (퀸츠) *상두야 학교에 가자 (정우) *어니와 마법의 책 (존 로번) *용성연가 (손의 아들) *탤러데가 나이트 *팅커벨 *포스터즈 홈 (디란) *하이스쿨 뮤지컬 게임 *Are you Alice? (로제) *Black Robinia (키사라기 아키라) *GARNET CRADLE 시리즈 **GARNET CRADLE (사리야) **GARNET CRADLE sugary sparkle (The prince of GARNET / 사리야) **GARNET CRADLE Portble ~열쇠의 무녀아가씨~ (사리야) *Myself ; Yourself 시리즈 (히다카 사나) **Myself ; Yourself **Myself ; Yourself 그들의 finale *Last Escort -Club Katze- (츠바사) *Le Ciel Bleu (세오드아) *Petit Four -쁘띠 풀- (카라사와 유우타) *Real Rode 시리즈 (신''') **Real Rode **Real Rode PORTABLE *TAKUYO Mix Box ~퍼스트 애니버서리 (아사미네 스즈시') *THE BATTLE OF 유☆유☆백서 ~사투! 암흑무술회~ 120% (요괴 S) *도키메키 메모리얼 Girl's Side 3rd Story ('시타라 세이지') *드래곤 퀘스트 소드 ~가면의 여왕과 거울의 탑~ (탑의 병사) *머나먼 시공 속에서 5 ('코마츠 타테와키') *발키리 프로파일 죄를 짊어진 자 (크리스토프) *세키레이 ~미래에서의 선물~ ('사하시 미나토') *소라유메 시리즈 ('아사미네 스즈시') **소라유메 **소라유메 portable *아가레스트 전기 ZERO ('지크하이트') *아르꼬발레노! 시리즈 ('나스 하루토') **아르꼬발레노! **아르꼬발레노! 포터블 *아스카! ~우리들은 세이토쵸 고교 야구단~ ('호무라 다이치') *아틀리에 시리즈 **로로나의 아틀리에 ~아란드의 연금술사 ('익셀 얀') **토토리의 아틀리에 ~아란드의 연금술사 2 (익셀 얀) *완드 오브 포츈 2 ~시공에 가라앉은 묵시록~ ('솔로몬') *이나즈마 일레븐 시리즈 (타치무카이 유우키) **이나즈마 일레븐 2 위협의 침략자 **이나즈마 일레븐 3 세계로의 도전!! *인피니트 언디스커버리 ('카벨') *카누치 시리즈 ('미토시 아레스카') **카누치 하얀 날개의 장 **카누치 검은 날개의 장 **카누치 두 개의 날개 *탱크 비트 (크리스 프로키로울) *학원 유토피아 마나비 스트레이트! 키라키라☆Happy Festa! (아마미야 타카후미) 라디오 *Dolce compagni (인터 커뮤니케이션즈 ： 마에노 토모아키와 함께 퍼스널리티를 맡았다.) *Lux-age의 다레오맛! *미즈타니 유코의 아니메 탐정단II *미즈타니 유코의 아니메 탐정단II 분실 (구 타카치방송 특별화) *모바일 연구소 (바오밥 채널 내에서 배신) *세키레이 라디오 (세키레이 TV 애니메이션 공식 사이트 내 : 2008년 5월 16 ~) *아시카비 라디오(세키레이 TV 애니메이션 공식 사이트 내) *전국 록（라디오 오사카, 요시노 히로유키와 함께 퍼스널리티를 맡았다. *히노 사토시 VS 타치바나 신노스케 헤이세이 닛폰·국가 정보 전쟁 라디오! (라디오 칸사이) *히라카와 다이스케·타치바나 신노스케 朝までイっちゃう?!いけない生添い寝! (니코니코 생방송) VOMIC *VOMIC 바쿠만。（'타카기 아키토'） *VOMIC 아가씨는 신부님（고쿠라쿠인 세츠나） 출연작품 (성인용 작품) '굵은 글씨'는 메인 캐릭터 혹은 공략가능, 조작가능 캐릭터. 성인용 BL 게임 ;2005년 *AM 2：00 ~고양이와 달밤의 그네 ('혼고 반리') ;2006년 *Laughter Land ('로디') *MESSIAH ('카츠라기 타쿠토') **MESSIAH Paranoia∞Paradox ('카츠라기 타쿠토') ;2007년 *스퀘어한 관계 -우리들의 연예심리학3- ('니시다 유우토') ;2009년 *STEAL! ('우에사토 히로') 성인용 여성향 게임 ;2009년 *제비꽃 봉오리 ('야나기 토우와') **제비꽃 봉오리 fan disc ~웨딩대작전~ ('야나기 토우와') ;2010년 *츤데레★S소녀 -sweet sweet sweet- ('이치죠인 호마레') 성인용 미소녀 게임 ;2006년 *D.C.Ⅱ~다 카포Ⅱ~ ('사쿠라이 요시유키'일부이지만 목소리가 포함되었다) *PRINCESS WALTZ (스기모토 카즈히로) *Sentinel (곤다와라 이나사쿠) *교환하자! ~그 남자 그 여자의 비밀관계~ (타카무라 유우키) *위원장은 승인하지 않고! ~It Is a Next CHOice~ (스즈키 타로) ;2007년 *FairChild (야나기 다이고) *도화월탄 (타카오카 세이지) *월광의 카르네바레 (피우스) ;2008년 *호시우타 ~Starlight Serenade~ (카사이 요스케) ;2009년 *내 손 안의 낙원 (알로이스 듀링) *츤인 그녀 데레인 그녀 (나츠키 유우마) *태피스트리 -you will meet yourself- ('아즈마 하지메') *프랑스 소녀 ~Une Fille Blance~ (오다기리 하루미치) *환월의 판드오라 (사이 코우지) ;2010년 *고스데리 ('후카자키 타카미치') 디스코그라피 Blu-ray, DVD *반짝（∞）하고 싶어！　 *비즈로그 TV 연애번장・2학기 미술 *오토메이트 파티♪ 2009 *흑집사 DVD Ⅶ 특전영상 그 집사, 종장 ~최후의 만찬을 당신과 함께~ *흑집사 그 집사, 광조 ~ 붉은 발렌타인 이벤트 DVD 드라마 CD *#000000 울트라 블랙 시리즈 ('후키 사네토라') **#000000 울트라 블랙 Love Me Tender **#000000 울트라 블랙 Missing Link *Black Robinia 시리즈 ('키사라기 아키라') **Black Robinia 드라마 CD 1 Boys, boys come out play **Black Robinia 드라마 CD 2 London Stage **Black Robinia 드라마 CD 3 Red sky at night **Black Robinia 프렐류드 드라마 CD Ding, Dong, Bell *di［e］ce -다이즈- 시리즈 ('코타케 하루키') **di［e］ce -다이즈- **di［e］ce-ダイス- ~타임 리미트~ * & <야사> 스폐셜 드라마 CD (시노미야 유기) *ELEMENT GIRLS 원소주기 ~듣고 모에하는 화학의 기본~ (하지메 모토쿠) *EREMENTAR GERAD -창공의 전기- (글루틴) *GANRNET CRADLE 드라마 CD ('사리야') *Petit Four -쁘띠 풀- 시리즈 ('카라사와 유우타') **Petit Four -쁘띠 풀-プティフール 드라마 CD ~황금의 고로켓~ **Petit Four -쁘띠 풀-プティフール 드라마 CD ~온천 여정에 피는 불꽃~ *Real Rode 시리즈 ('신') **Drama CD Real Rode 〜Pure White Disc〜 **Drama CD Real Rode 〜Noble Black Disc〜 *ROOM NO.1301 ('키누카와 케이이치') *나의 남친 2（스오우 카나메） *나카요시 공원 2 (루치노) *당신과 Wonder★Kiss! 드라마 CD ~어서 오세요! 사랑과 환상의 원더랜드에~('모치다 레이지') *덴쇼야 오요로즈 (맛츠) *머나먼 시공 속에 5 ('코마츠 타테와키') *세키레이 시리즈 ('사하시 미나토') *수학여행 비밀의 사랑 ('칸자키 타케토'） *순애특공대장! 1 (오오노 렌지） *아니코이 ~ANIme mitaina KOI shitai!~ (후카시미즈 텐마) *열풍의 기사 공주 ('ナルシス') *이나즈마 일레븐 드라마 CD <부활의 인연> (타치무카이 유우키) *채운국 이야기 연애지남쟁탈전! (고한승) *작은 아씨들 ~종이비행기를 타고~ ('베스') *쟈포즘 47 (기후) ※특전 CD에 출연. *전국 스트레이즈 ('니와 고로자에몬 나가히데'） *주군과 함께 (아자이 나가마사, 나오에 카네츠구) *큐컴버 × 샌드위치 ('시모미야 토모하루') *큐티클 탐정 이나바（'노자키 케이'） *크라노어 close to you (록)　 *파천황유희 드라마 CD 제 1권 단죄를 벌하는 꽃이여 피어라 (포즈 루벤섬) *페르소나 3 포터블 Vol.2（히라가 케이스케） *학원천국 패러독시아 (쿠치카베 잇세이) BLCD *애완소년 ('세이지') *사랑이라면 팔 정도 ('후지노 이즈미'='타치바나 캔디') *토끼 사냥 (이나바 마시로) *운명의 내 곁에 (이치노세 유이치) *어른 경험치 ('오야마 유메지') *아저씨가 장롱에 들어갈 때 (츠츠미시타 카즈히토) *위장연애의 권유 ('스스카와 류') *네가 있다면 세상의 끝이라도 (후지노) *사랑따위 하지 않으리 ('미즈하라 케이') *흑의의 공작 ('시온 드 오르레앙') *어린 양 포획작전 3 (히시자키 이쿠토) *실연 매니아 (남자 손님) *JUNK!BOYS 2 ~신데렐라를 찾아라!~ (키리가야 슈) *Spirits Tea (점주) *세계 제일 첫사랑 ('요시노 치아키') **세계 제일 첫사랑 ~오노데라 리츠의 경우 + 요시노 치아키의 경우~ **세계 제일 첫사랑 2 ~요시노 치아키의 경우 + 오노데라 리츠의 경우~ **세계 제일 첫사랑 3 ~오노데라 리츠의 경우 + 요시노 치아키의 경우~ **세계 제일 첫사랑 4 ~요시노 치아키의 경우 + 오노데라 리츠의 경우~ **세계 제일 첫사랑 ~요시노 치아키의 경우~ *CIEL 2009년 11월호 부록 *세상이 끝날 때까지 너와 ('타카미야 레이토') *센티멘탈 가든 러버 (시마) *전 기숙사제 오우린관 학원 시리즈 (미나미노 신리) **전 기숙사제 오우린관 학원 ~고딕~ **전 기숙사제 오우린관 학원 ~로마네스크~ *타이트로프 ('사토야 나오키') *남자미로 ('신') *친츠부 2 (학생) *잘 나가는 남자의 육성법 (야마사키) *나나우미 카논·오오야 카즈미 3 고교왕자 ~왕자의 선물~ (스이) *NOW HERE（이치노세 타카시） *배스룸에서 사랑을 담아 ~눈부신 수난은 꿀맛~ (하야사카 쇼타로) *허니 보이즈 스파이럴 (하야사카 시오리) *B급 미식가 클럽 ('오니즈카 요시키') *불확실한 실루엣 ('마스미야 타쿠야') *방과후는 독점욕 (요시이 나오토) *내가 아는 너의 이야기 ('마츠모토 하아토') *물빛과 핑크, 그리고 주홍 ('타치바나 히로키') *야구천국 (호텔 손님) *4호×경비 -싱글·마인드- (코우가미 시노부) *LA SATANIKA ('마시타 슈지') *연애 DAYS ~한지붕 아래~ ('히다카 코우타''') 음악 CD *아르꼬발레노! 주제가 *ELEKITER ROUND φ (ゼロ) 1st 미니앨범 <零ERφ> *ELEKITER ROUND φ (ゼロ) 2nd 미니앨범 *오빠따윈 전혀 좋아하지 않는다니까!! 캐릭터송 **<노래따윈 전혀 부르고 싶지 않다니까!!> 키시카와 케이이치로 *GARNET CRADLE 오리지널 사운드 트랙 **<잠시 잠든 달밤의 아리아> 사리야 *학원천국 ~파인★레인 버젼 토마 *흑집사 II 캐릭터송 Vol.8 왕자님, 고창 **<왕자의 품격> 소마 아스만 카다르 **<두사람의 하모니 Soma side> 소마 아스만 카다르 *사이가 미츠키 feat. JUST with ELEKITER ROUND φ ／ Divine chair *TOMORROW MAKER *머나먼 시공 속에서 5 새벽의 러브송 코마츠 타테와키 *Petit Four -쁘띠 풀- 캐릭터 송 시리즈 vol.2 카키자키 세이지 & 카라사와 유우타 *Black Robinia 주제가 ** 키사라기 아키라 *Black Robinia 사운드 콜렉션 키사라기 아키라 *Last Escort -Club katze- 오리지널 송 베스트 츠바사 *Radical Drive 라디오, 낭독, 토크 CD *아니타마 돗토코무 presents 한여름의 릴레이 토크CD *크라노어 방송위원실 2010 라디오CD vol.01 (게스트) *흑집사 Web 라디오 팬텀 미드나이트 라디오 DJCD 제 1권 엑스트라 사이드 디스크 *주간 곁잠 CD Vol.3 토모야 *TALK×AGE (LUX-AGE) *라디오CD 히노 사토시vs타치바나 신노스케 헤이세이 닛폰·국가 정보 전쟁 라디오!! 1-4권 *라디오CD 망념의 잠드 잠바니호 방송국 (게스트) *DJCD 라디오☆로데 Vol.1 (게스트) 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *프로덕션 바오밥 외부 문서 *타치바나 신노스케 공식 사이트 'サムライエイジ' *타치바나 신노스케 공식 블로그 *악셀원 - 타치바나 신노스케 공식 프로필 *DABA 공식 홈페이지